


Our Night Alone

by NekoSpirit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, I love Seven way too much, Smut, may contains some spoilers, oh I forgot there's some fluff too :3, oh god what have I created, one being fluff while the other is smut, relates to the after ending, saeran is there too, theres different ending, this is my first fanfic, vanderwood's still nagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSpirit/pseuds/NekoSpirit
Summary: Saeran is finally reunited with his brother, and everything is just wonderful. You guys all live together as a family now, but sometimes you and Seven wish that you two can be alone to have some fun together...





	1. How About a Little Compromise...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~! This is my first fanfic, and I would like for you all to tell me what you'd like and what you would like for me to write next! Please give me some recommendation, and I might take you up on the offer. ^^

"Hey Seven, clean up your mess now, will ya!?" There he goes again, telling Seven to do this and do that. But it's not so bad to be honest, since everyone in this household is like a big family now that the whole hacker fiasco is over now. I sighed as I decided to get up out of my comfty bed to assist my some what hopeless fiance, and while doing so, I can hear Saeran yelling how useless his brother is. I chuckled to myself at how cute, yet obnoxious those two can be. I got out of my room, only to have found a scared Seven, looking as if he's trying to find an excuse to get out of his brother's harsh gaze. 

"Why can't you just be clean for once in your life?! Even MC would prefer it if you were to just clean up this dump!" "Ahh! Please, forgive me~! I'll clean this up right now, sir!" I can see that Seven is trying to joke, even in this kind of situation. But that seemed to have ticked Saeran off even more. "I'd better find this place nice and clean once I get back home! Now, I'll be off to go and do something else. MC, you'd better keep an eye on him." And with that, he waved us both goodbye as he exited the house.

"Sigh, I just wanted to make a honey buddha chip tower~" I couldn't help but to laugh at how cute he's being. "Alright, alright~ let's clean up this mess for now, and then we can do something together later~!" "Whaaat~! But I wanna hang out with you right now~!" He stand there pouting for a while, but then he suddenly smiled as if he just got a "fun" idea in mind. "How about this MC~ If I clean up all this mess by myself, AND complete all my work, then you'll have to grant me one free wish~!" I stopped myself for a moment, and pondered about it.

I wonder what he'll make me do if he actually does all of this? I hesitated for a moment, but gave in and said sure. "Yes~! Now you go and relax in your room, while I'll finish all of this quickly!" "Hmm... Ok, but you better not just sweep all of those honey buddha chips in a closet or anything~ or else it wouldn't count~!" "Yes, milady~" And with that, he began his mission, making sure to do everything that he promised to do quickly, yet neatly. 

I was actually afraid since he looks like he got something devious in mind, but I paid no attention, as I decided to just go work on something on my laptop. For what appears to have been an hour or so, Seven just burst though my door, with a grin on his face. "Guess what MC~? I finished all of my work as promised, and I even cleaned up the entire place as well~!" "Wait what?" I was astonished, and with that, I ran out of my room into the living room, and saw how organized everything was. The tables were wiped, the floors were vacuumed, and the even organized his own desk! I immediately then ran into his honey buddha chip storage place, and saw how even that was organized as well. I was appalled yet impress actually, and so i ran back to him, and gave him a big hug. 

"I'm so proud of you Seven~! Now Saeran won't have to yell at you for now~" I gave him a small peck on his cheek, and then he stiffened. "Seven...? Is something the matter?" "No, not at all... I'm just drained is all. But that kiss of yours was nice~!" He then returned to his normal state, and teasingly said "But why did't you give me a kiss on the lips~? I think I deserved that at least!" Haha, he's just too cute. And so, I stand up straight, and on my tippy toes, I gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Is that better?" "Yes, much much better~!" After that, he took me by the hand and guided me to his bedroom. "S-Seven?" He continued to walk, and he then gently push me down onto the bed. "Remember that wish that you owe me now? I think I'm going to use it tonight." My heart raced and I was a blushing mess. I laid there as I anticipated for what his wish may be.


	2. Fluff Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff chapter~! But if you want a much more deeper wish (hue hue hue) then check out the third chapter! :D

As I lay there, I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. But I then felt his body that was once hovering over me on top of me now. "Saeyoung..?" "Please don't move yet, MC..." I can hear the tiredness in his voice, and I couldn't help but to smile at his cute request. "MC... juts... let me sleep with you... until morning..." "Ok, Saeyoung..." We both lied there for a couple of seconds, until he then spoke up. "Hey M-MC? C-Can I possibly use your body as a pillow...?" I couldn't help but to say yes to my adorable dorky fiance. And so, I wrapped my arms around him, and decided to pet his head. "Good boy, Saeyoung~..." He immediately purred to my touch, and I couldn't help but to then shower him with kisses. "I love you~" "I love you too, MC..." And with that, he fell asleep. I spent the next hour or so just looking at his sleepy face, and cuddling with him. But I then heard a loud sound at the front of the door. I made sure to exit the door quietly, and made sure that Seven was still fast asleep. I then quickly made my way to the source of the sound, and found myself face to face with Saeran. Shocked. That was the expression that I sawed him in at that very moment. His jaw was hanging wide open, until he snapped out of it, and hesitantly asked me "H-Hey, MC, t-this is your doing, right..?" I was confused at first, but I then immediately understood what he meant. I beamed him a smile as I told him, "Actually, this was ALL of your "useless" older brother's doing~" And with that, he thought that he had entered another world. His brother? Cleaning? No way. He couldn't have, no way he could've clean this place up so neatly, he thought. He then turned his gaze towards Saeyoung's desk, and was appalled to have found that the once messy, and unorganized place was actually nice. "What did you do to him to have gotten him to become such a thing..?" "Simple, really~ We just made a little compromise~" Saeran was confused, but didn't care anymore. He needed to rest in his room and reconsider everything that he had ever known about his brother. I returned quickly to Seven's side, only to have found him awake, yet drowsy. "MC~ Where were you? I missed you honey~!" "I'm sorry to have left your side, but it's ok now. We can both stay together on this bed now till morning." "Ok~ come on now, jump into my arm~!" He didn't have to say that for me to do so. I immediately jumped into his strong arms, and hugged him tightly. "MC... don't leave my side, ok?" "Of course, Saeyoung. I wouldn't even if you didn't tell me~" And with that last sentence, he kissed me, and we spent that night, staying by each other's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall regret some things as I make my third chapter to this. -o-''

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this chapter, and if you'd like the fluff ending, then go to the second chapter. ^^ But if you want the more NICE ending (cough cough), then it's on the third chapter...


End file.
